Min's Vengeance
by Hunterspire
Summary: Min happily lived with Tweela in a kittypet paradise, but now must leave his home and adventure with the Clan of Ravens.
1. Chapter 1  Beginnings

**This takes place in a time a little after the Warriors series written by Erin Hunter. Some characters are from her books, like Firestar and Ravenpaw. (There may be more on this list that I didn't catch)**

**First a little introduction to some stuff:**

Min: small tom kit with big green eyes, calico pelt, and shy curiosity. Be careful, his name may change through the course of the story!

Tweela: she-cat with shiny black pelt, amber eyes, and lean legs. She sets herself above Min in higher regard, showing off the ability to go Outside.

Twolegs: giant creatures that seem to rule over Min and partially Tweela. They provide food, water, and a warm, comfortable, house.

Outside: the place other than the domain of the Twolegs; Min is not aloud there, but Tweela can go out 24/7.

Min's Vengeance

Min gazed out of the window. He gazed at the trees that he never climbed, and the grass he never touched. And, he saw a sleek black cat saunter into the yard with a mouse in her jaws.

"Hey, Tweela!" the kit called through the glass. The black cat looked up, and swaggered onto the back porch.

"Hey, Min, I caught another one. It's easy." she bragged. Then Tweela ate her fresh-kill.

Min just looked at the Outside. He did this a lot, other than eating, sleeping, and playing with Tweela or a Twoleg.

When Tweela finished her mouse, she meowed loudly and pawed at the door. A Twoleg appeared, making noises and tromping across the room. As soon as Tweela was let in, the Twoleg bent down and caressed her. The black cat purred loudly, and rubbed against the Twoleg's leg. Then she jumped onto the windowsill Min sat on.

"So, what's it like Outside?" the kit asked.

Tweela smiled and answered casually, "Well, the trees are like big lookouts - you can see practically the whole forest! And the grass is soft, the undergrowth lush, and the prey delicious! I must say, I can't wait until you join me. Then I can give you all my skill. Who knows, maybe you'll be as cool as me someday!"

Min stared at her. "I will go out there someday? When?"

Tweela covered his mouth with her tail. "Hold on, there, shorty! Of course you can go out! The Twolegs decide when, though. _I_ couldn't until I was 18 moons."

Min's head lowered. "But I'm so young! It will take forever!" he cried.

Tweela shot him a sympathetic look. "Just keep your mind off of it, and the time will come faster."

Min smiled. "Thanks." he said, then asked, "Hey, tell me the story about Firestar again, _pleeeeeeeeeease!" _

Tweela rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, shorty." she answered.

"Once, long, ago, in this very Twoleg domain, a very special kittypet was born. He was donned Rusty, a kittypet like us, but not forever. He always sat on the white fence, gazing at the forest.

"One day, a special longing overcame him, urged him to go on, but he didn't. That night, though, a dream convinced him. He had ventured into the forest in that dream, and caught a nice, juicy, mouse.

"The next morning, Rusty did venture into the forest. That was when he met his best friend, Graypaw.

"From then on, Rusty was introduced to a new world, the world of the four wild clans. They were Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. All four clans rivaled with each other, allied each other, and then enemies again. They met in peace, however, under Starclan's watchful eye every full moon..."

Tweela told the story of Rusty, who became Firepaw, became the warrior Fireheart, and eventually leader of Thunderclan, Firestar. He saved his clan, and all the other clans, from Tigerstar and Bloodclan. Tigerstar was a traitor, and Bloodclan a ruthless gang of cats seeking blood and power.

This story was Min's favorite, and loved when Tweela would tell it to him.

That night, Min settled down at the edge of a Twoleg nest. It was big and puffy, comfortable, colorful.

He had a strange dream. He, too, ventured into the forest like Rusty dreamt, but didn't catch a mouse. He drank in the lush scent of prey and plant. He listened to the sounds of birds singing, squirrels chattering, and prey rustling the leaves. Min walked on, mesmerized, until he suddenly came upon a clearing. Big gray-bleached rocks lay crumbling on the ground. Many weeds and grasses stuck out in between large cracks.

Min soon found out that this wasn't a clearing, but a long snaking clear area that cut the forest in half like a gray scar.

The kitten suddenly jolted awake. "Wow." he whispered.

Min hopped onto the windowsill again as Tweela sauntered Outside. He watched as she casually leaped onto the fence, and jumped back down into the yard, screeching and hissing.

Min looked at the door. It made its way slowly to the latch. He hesitated for a moment, and then dashed out.

"Tweel-" he stopped. Fear overcame him as three ruffian cats jumped into the yard.

Min hid behind a flower pot and watched. Tweela backed slowly toward the door. "What do you want, you ugly vagabond rags?" she asked bitterly.

The middle cat approached. He was missing half of an ear, had a lip partially missing (giving him an eternal scowl) and a rough black and brown splotched pelt. "You were stealing our prey, and we want it back." he said dangerously.

Tweela backed up a step. "How will you get it back?" she asked.

The cat on the left, a blazing orange, sniggered. "Looks like we gonna have ta ripit ou' o' ya!" she laughed, and then all three cats pounced on Tweela.

They spat and screamed, as Min watched on in horror.

Then the ruffians sprinted off. Tweela lay bleeding in the grass.

Min finally gained enough composure to run to her aid. "Tweela! Tweela, are you ok?!" he asked frantically.

She opened her eyes up a bit. "Min...Those guys are rough...don't pick a fight with them." she murmured.

Min's eyes filled with tears. "I'll get the Twolegs, ok, you're going to be fi-"

"No, I won't be fine." she interrupted.

Min looked around desperately. "HELP!!" he wailed. "Help, please! Tweela is badly hurt. SOMEONE ANSWER ME!!" his words broke into sobs.

Tweela's wounds were bleeding badly, and they were numerous. "Remember Starclan up in Silverpelt, Min?" the black cat asked faintly.

Min bent closer. "Yes." he answered softly.

"Well, I'll be up there, watching over you." Tweela whispered.

Min licked her face. "I promise I'll find your star, Tweela." he said.

Tweela smiled. "Thanks, shorty." she weakly cuffed his ear.

Min shed a tear. "Stay with me, even though you're in the sky. Promise me that." he asked.

Tweela answered, "Sure, Min. I'll always be with you, earth, sky, and star..."

Her last breath was drawn choppily, and her body loosened. A breeze rustled their pelts as Tweela's spirit rose from the earth and joined the sky.

Min sat beside Tweela's body, unable to do anything but sob uncontrollably. Eventually, a rambling Twoleg stepped out of the Twoleg nest. It shrieked as it spotted Tweela's body and Min beside it. The Twoleg dashed over to the scene, and delicately caressed the dead cat. Tears started streaming from its brown eyes. It yelled until a few more Twolegs ran to the site. They all sat silently, crying for their lost friend.

This lasted for ten minutes. When the Twolegs finally got up and wrapped Tweela in a loose Twoleg pelt, one tried to pick Min up. The kit retaliated and swatted its hand. The creature yowled and shrank back. As soon as Min was free, he sprinted into the woods. The Twolegs urgently called after him, and the two youngest ones ran after him for a time until the parents held them back. They tried to soothe the young Twolegs as the oldest Twoleg kit continued tracking Min.

The kit ran as fast as he could. He didn't care where he ended up; he just wanted to be away from the Twolegplace and in the forest. He ran past the trees that served as look-outs, and the luscious undergrowth, and the delicious prey. He ran past a bewildered chickadee, and a scared mouse, and a strange beautiful plant. The kit kept running even after the Twoleg stopped chasing him. Min sprinted through the forest until he stumbled upon a clearing littered with crumbling grey-bleached rocks. Grass and weeds poked up from in between them. He had reached the place in his dream!

The kit finally sat down, panting. He scanned the area, amazed that what he dreamed was more than a dream. "Thank you Starclan!" he yelled into the air. Then Min fell into uncontrollable sobs. "Thank you Tweela!" The mournful kit cried until the sun set.

He sat there in silent vigil until the night wrapped its fingers over the day. Min immediately searched the sky. It was clear and beautiful, thousands of stars sparkling in the sky. The kit scanned above until his eyes fell upon one star that twinkled slightly brighter than all of the others. It had a bluish tinge to it. "Tweela, I found your star." he whispered shakily.

A breeze rustled his fur. As the kit finally fell asleep, he felt someone lick his ear.

Min woke up the next morning, damp with dew as he had carelessly lain in the open scar that cut through the forest.

The kit then noticed that his stomach was growling. "Oh, if only I knew how to hunt..." the kit mumbled. He aimlessly strode off in search of a mouse. Luckily, he had the hearing skills, and soon zeroed in on some prey. The hungry kit licked his lips as he listened to the mouse ramble through the grass. He let it lead him to a small patch of ground, where the mouse squeaked quietly as it found a seed. The little bundle of food started to munch on the seed. "The perfect time..." Min thought. He crouched low in the grass, readying himself to pounce. Then the kit pounced on the mouse. It squeaked in surprise and ran off, missed by the kit's paws by only the width of its tail.

Min's eyes flashed as he saw the prey run. He dashed after it. "Come back, fresh-kill! Let me eat you!" the poor kit yelled. The mouse squeaked defiantly as it squeezed into a small hole in a tree trunk. Min stuck his paw inside and scraped around wildly. He felt the mouse nip his paw. For a second, Min pulled his paw back. "Ouch! You little piece of fox-dung!" He cursed. The mouse squeaked again in fear. Min felt his claw snag on something. He immediately pulled it out. He had caught the prey on the back.

"Yay, my first fresh-kill!" Then the kit stopped. "Uh, okay little mouse; I guess I need to finish you off somehow..." Min looked back to when Tweela would come home with fresh-kill in her mouth. "That's it!" the kit remembered. Min then bit the mouse's neck. Min had caught his first prey!

Min hungrily gulped the fresh-kill down. Licking his lips, Min exclaimed, "I'm never having kittypet food ever again! This is _delicious!_" he licked his paws greedily as hunger clawed at his belly one last time and the flavor mesmerized him. He went on licking his paws clean when he heard a twig snap behind him. The kit whirled around, wide-eyed. "Who's there?"

A cat was standing a few foxlengths away, looking at him with intent eyes. He was sleek and black, with a smudge of white on his chest. "How come a kit like you is wondering around the forest?" he asked. His yellow eyes were questioning and blazing, making Min avert his gaze.

"I…well…" He started to tell the stranger his story, faltering when he came to Tweela's death.

The black cat listened intensely, and seemed interested when Min mentioned Tweela. "Tweela…"

The kit's words gradually turned into sobs as it all came crashing down on him again. The black cat immediately sat down next to the poor kit and wrapped his tail around him. "There, there, why don't I take you to my home? There is plenty of prey, and you can sleep in comfort. Come on, it's okay. My name's Ravenwind. The first part of my name, Raven, has been passed down through my family. So, what's your name, shorty?"

As soon as that word hit Min's ears, he stopped short. "Did you just call me…_Shorty?_" he asked incredulously.

Ravenwind jumped, thinking he offended the young cat. "Sorry, sorry, won't happen agai-"

"No, no, please! That's what Tweela would call me!" the kit replied hurriedly.

Ravenwind relaxed, and started walking again. "But," Min added, "My real name is Min."

The black cat replied, "What is Min short for, Minnie?"

Min laughed. "No! It's just Min!" He liked Ravenwind already. He reminded the kit of Tweela.

The two cats walked on for a bit. "So, where do you live?" Min asked after a period of silence.

Ravenwind answered, "Across a windy plane on a farm."

Min felt a little dismayed. "How far away is that?" he asked.

The cat chuckled. "Not too far. You're going to make it, Shorty."

Min smiled for the first time since a few days ago. It was warm and made his paws feel lighter. "So, do you live in a Twoleg domain?" the kit asked.

Ravenwind purred. "No, we live in the barn. One of the last things we want to do is live with Twolegs and their _dogs._ It's nice and warm, though, and there's better, more plentiful food."

Min licked his little lips. "Hey, I see the windy plain!" he squeaked.

Ravenwind purred. "It's so much fun running along with the wind. It makes you feel like you're flying. Since you're here, Shorty, wanna try it?"

The kit beamed. "Sure!"

Then Ravenwind dashed off into the brush. Min giggled and ran after him. It really did feel great to run with the wind. They whooped and howled into the air, chasing each other while making their way toward the farm. Soon, Min got tired and flopped to the ground, panting. Ravenwind trotted up to him from a few foxlengths away. He generously offered to carry the kit on his back. At first Min refused, but realized how tired his tiny body was when he tried to get back up.

And so, they journeyed the rest of the moor, and the barn showed up. "Welcome to my home, Shorty." Ravenwind said.

Min squinted to get a better look at the barn that was still a distance away. It looked old and there was a little of a rotted look to it, but it stood proud and tall against the fields. Its walls were painted the classic rustic red, and a big door stood slightly ajar. Ravenwind said, "Hold on, Shorty!" then dashed to the barn.

Another black cat appeared in the doorway. A smile crept onto his face, and he dashed inside, yelling, "Ravenwind's back! Ravenwind's back!"

From the cat's back, Min asked, "How many cats live here?"

Ravenwind briefly turned his head. "About a clan's worth."

Min's eyes grew wide. "Wow!"

As Ravenwind leaped into the giant barn, Min jumped off of his back and landed with a thud on the wood. He looked around. There were piles of haystacks everywhere, forming mountains and staircases. There was also a cozy climate to the place. In the dim light, Min then noticed with awe that there were countless black cats gazing at him! "Um, hello, everybody." He said meekly.

The black cat that first spotted Ravenwind stepped up to him. "Who's this? I never expected you to come back with a kit!" Then the two cats butted heads in a friendly way. "Earth, sky, and star, brother."

Min's eyes grew wide. "Hey, I know that saying…" he said.

The cat turned to him. "And how did you come by it?"

Min looked down at his paws for a second, and then replied, "My friend Tweela."

All of the assembled cats gasped. "Twilightraven?" the cat asked.

Min looked at him funny. "So 'Tweela' was just a nickname?"

"Like Shorty?" Ravenwind put in.

The stranger cat stared at Min for a moment, and then said, "I'm so sorry to have not introduced myself! I'm Ravenstorm, Ravenwind's closest litter-mate. I'll introduce you to the rest of our little clan."

Min looked around. "You call this little?" At that, everyone purred and chuckled in amusement.

Ravenstorm smiled at the kit. "Here, this is Tornraven." A she-cat stepped forward and smiled at the kit. Her eyes glittered green, but one seemed pale. She dipped her head in hello.

"Ravenwing," A lanky black cat with a blotch of white on both of his sides gave him the appearance that he had wings.

Ravenstorm introduced all of the black cats. Min smiled at all of them. "Hey, I think I knew this place. Yeah – It was in the story of Firestar!"

Ravenwind nodded. "Yes, you're right."

The kit beamed. "That is my favorite story! Oh, if only I could meet Firestar and his friends!"

Ravenwind looked at Ravenstorm. The cat nodded, smiling. So Ravenwind said to Min, "Well, Shorty, there is someone I would like you to meet, then."

Min looked puzzled. "I thought I was introduced to everyone."

The black cat shook his head. "Not _everyone_!" And he led the befuddled kit to a corner of the barn. There was a wall formation made of the hay bales, and a small entrance poked through near the center.

Ravenwind pushed through, and signaled Min to follow. "If you like the story so bad, I'd like to meet our little clan's founding father. He is a friend of Firestar. It is from him that we passed down the name _Raven_. For toms, Raven is the prefix of their name; and for she-cats, Raven is the suffix of their name."

As the cat finished, they had pushed through to the other side of the hay-wall. There was a pile of hay and moss in the center of the sealed off corner. On top sat a proud but old figure. His black fur was pricked by individual white hairs, indicating age. His tail had a white tip on it. His eyes were old and wise, searching Min and sizing him up. "Welcome, friend of Twilightraven. I have been waiting for your arrival." He said.

After a rough nudge from Ravenwind, Min inclined his head until it almost touched the hay-strewn wood. When the kit raised his head again, the old cat said, "I am told that you cherish the story of Firestar." The kit nodded. "Well, then you should be overjoyed to hear that I, the establisher of this humble clan, am Ravenpaw, friend of Firestar!"

The elderly cat's voice boomed through the air as Min stared wide-eyed at the cat. "R-r-ravenpaw?!?" he exclaimed incredulously. The kit dashed up the mound of hay and bounded around the cat. "Oh, Starclan above! I can't believe I am actually looking at you!" the kit rambled on and on.

At the bottom, Ravenwind hissed, "Get down here, Shorty!"

Ravenpaw waved his tail. "It's okay, Ravenwind. In fact, I admire this little kit." He called over Min's lamentations of fondness and awe. "In fact, I haven't seen anything but black pelts for moons and moons on end! This little thing is energetic! And he ran across the moor?"

Ravenwind nodded. "He came all the way from Twolegplace, where he lived with Twilightraven." He replied.

Ravenpaw's old bushy eyebrows rose. "All the way from Twolegplace? What an amazing feat, and a kit!"

Min started to jump around the elder. "Amazing? You think I'm amazing? Oh, thank you, Ravenpaw! It's a great honor! Thank you! Thank you!!" he squeaked.

The elder chuckled. "Pleasure's mine! Oh dear, I'm afraid that I never learned your name!"

Min jumped up and down again. "I'm Min! I'm Min!" he said excitedly.

"Just call him Shorty." Ravenwind added.

"Hm…Shorty, eh? Okay, I can live with that." Ravenpaw said.

"Shorty! Shorty! That's my name!" Min shouted.

Ravenwind and Ravenpaw laughed. "So," Ravenpaw asked, "How is Twilightraven doing?" he asked.

At that, Min immediately dropped, and all of the energy left him. His head lowered. "Well, that's how Ravenwind found me. You see, Tweela – Twilightraven – was coming back from hunting, when three rough cats jumped over the fence after her. They said that she had taken their prey, and then they…they…they attacked her. And, I ran out of the Twoleg nest, and I wanted to help, but it was so scary. And then the cats went away, and Tweela…Tweela…she DIED!" the kit started to moan and cry.

Ravenwind immediately rushed to the kit and circled him with his body. "It's okay, Shorty. It's okay," he cooed softly.

Ravenpaw also bent down to comfort him. "She was of nobility, and a wonderful asset to our Clan of Ravens." He commented. "She even had a mate."

At that, Ravenwind lowered his head. "Her mate misses her dearly…" then he started to choke with sobs.

After a few moments revering Tweela, Ravenpaw climbed up the wall of hay and sat down on the summit. "All of the Clan of Ravens!" he called. His voice echoed throughout the whole barn. All of the black cats gathered underneath him. "I have a sad announcement to make…" everyone looked up intently. "I grieve to say that our dear clanmate, Twilightraven, also known as Tweela, has now passed on to Starclan above." Everyone gasped, and a wave of murmurs quietly surged for a moment. "I am sad to say that we have no body to bury. The Twolegs had already done so."

Min looked sadly on, and then hopped up to the top with Ravenpaw. "May I say something hopeful, despite the improper burial?" he squeaked.

The leader nodded. "Our new friend, Min, has something to say." He said, and then backed up a few steps, bowing his head respectfully.

Then the kit stepped forward. He gulped as he saw how high he seemed to be, with all of those eyes fixed on him. Then he drew a breath, and started talking. "Cats of the Clan of Ravens, I have something hopeful to tell you." Everyone seemed to lean forward, "The night that I ran into the forest as Tweela was taken away to be buried by the Twolegs, I spotted a new star in Silverpelt. It shimmered blue, and seemed a bit brighter than the other stars. That is Tweela – Twilightraven's – star. Tonight, I will show you where it floats in the sky!"

That night, everyone gathered at the barn door. Ravenpaw stood on the threshold. "Let Min, otherwise known as Shorty, show us Twilightraven's star!" and the clan bounded out into the field.

Min looked toward Silverpelt, and immediately spotted the glimmering blue star. "There!" He pointed with his nose and tail. All of the black cats looked that way. As each one spotted it, everything became solemn. Everyone gazed at the star and took vigil. The whole Clan of Ravens watched the sky turn through the night silently.

A breeze ruffled everyone's fur. Min stared at the glimmering star. It winked in the sky. "Min," the kit jumped. "Min,"

He looked harder at the star. "Tweela?" It sounded like her voice.

"Min!" someone shook him. Startled, the kit looked at who had pushed his shoulder. It was Tornraven, looking him square in the eyes, with a hint of worry in their sparkling depths. The pale green eye didn't reflect as much light, making it an odd sight. "Are you okay, Shorty?" she asked.

Min stared into the eyes a bit longer, and then realized she had asked him a question. "Oh, yeah." He answered quickly.

Tornraven's eye was enchanting. She shot him a weird glance, and then looked back at the stars. "You wish she was here, don't you?" she asked, gazing at the sky.

There was a pause, but Min finally replied, "Yes, I miss Tweela. When I die, my star will be right beside hers."

Tornraven nodded her head. "M-hm, I miss her too. Me and Ravenwind the most. Everyone does. You know, he was originally in the forest to see how she was doing. But then he found you, a lonely kit in the forest, and brought you here."

Min looked at her. "Oh." Then all fell silent again.

Min woke up a little later than usual. He had been up all night gazing at the nighttime sky, most importantly Tweela's star. He had nestled up against Ravenwind. Tornraven had chosen to sleep alone. "She usually is solitary like that," Ravenwind had told him last night.

He wondered why, since there were plenty of clanmates to be friends with, and surely there would be family around her. Min asked Ravenwind as the thought came to him.

Ravenwind's face grew sad. "That's just it. She _has_ no family left. Her parents are dead because of dogs. They died protecting her. Her littermates are all gone. Most of them either left to look for the original Clans, or died when being delivered. Tweela, her closest sister, journeyed to Twolegplace to keep an eye on you."

"Why did she need to keep an eye on me?" Min asked.

"She was a bit of a prophesizer, and felt something was special about you. And she did _really_ like you. Like a son, or little brother. Now, please don't interrupt."

Min clamped his mouth shut. "As I was telling you, she has no family to talk to. And her defective eye makes her stand out. She's a bit of an outcast, I'm sorry to say, and her solitude that came of it makes her even _more_ secluded."

Min looked down at his tiny paws. His calico pelt drooped. "That's a sad story."

Ravenwind nodded. "She likes it a lot when someone talks to her. She needs friends."

Min immediately bounded over to where Tornraven was curled up. "Tornraven! Tornraven!" he shouted. He pounced onto her and crawled in front of her face. "Wake up! Wake up!"

A green eye cracked open. "What do you want?" she was used to cats just asking her for favors, but not any friendly activities.

Min drew his face closer. "Play, silly! Let's play! Catch me if you can!" He waited until Tornraven had gotten up and stretched (jumping all the while) and then raced toward the barn door.

As he passed Ravenwind, the warrior whispered, "Good job, Min!" and then he started to chase, too.

Min plopped to the ground as he scrabbled out of the barn. Tornraven and Ravenwind were just behind him. "We're gonna catch you, Shorty!" Tornraven called after the kit.

It was the loudest she had ever talked since she last played with Tweela. Everyone poked their heads out of the barn when they heard her voice. Nowadays, she only yelled like that when in battle. They were amazed to see that she was _playing_ with someone!

Min ran through the tall golden grass that the Clan of Ravens called 'wheat'. He heard the constant rustling of the two cats behind him, and panted as silently as he could. Despite that, he yelled, "Catch me if you can, Tornraven!"

"Oh, I don't think Tornraven needs to worry about that," someone said.

Min skidded to a halt. In front of him were the three ruffians that killed Tweela.

"You," Min growled scornfully.

Ravenwind popped up laughing, and then stopped abruptly. "You! Get away from here, you ruffian scum, or I'll personally skin you!" The black cat's fur stood straight up on his arching back. He hissed so dangerously and maliciously, that the murdering trio backed up a step.

"We ain't meanin' no harm on yer kit, raven-rat!" the orange cat said reproachfully.

"You better mean it." Tornraven jumped out of the surrounding wheat and pounced on the three cats. They screamed and scrabbled away. "And you better not _ever_ come back!" Tornraven spat after them.

Min stood back up, for he had lowered into a crouch. He hissed after the cats. "Yeah, never come back!" he yelled with his high-pitched voice.

When the rustling of the ruffians finally wore away, Ravenwind turned his back and started a brisk trot back to the barn. "Let's get back inside, Shorty. We should warn the rest of the clan about those ruffians. We've had to deal with them before. Their names are Bruntus, the leader, Comet that fiery one, and Warret, the quieter brown one with the half-tail."

Tornraven constantly looked over her shoulder. She growled low in her throat, and eventually overtook both Ravenwind and Min. They hurried back to the barn. As soon as they reached the brief clearing surrounding it, they shouted, "The Trio of Tears is back! The Trio of Tears is back!"

They continued the lamentation as they jumped into the barn. They continued to Ravenpaw's wall with cats gathering behind. Ravenwind hurried into Ravenpaw's den, and after a few fleeting moments, they both appeared on the top of the hay wall. Ravenpaw spoke. "We must set posts around the barn's perimeter." The crowd cheered. "We must keep everyone safe." Another roar of approval rose and gradually died away. When it was silent again, Ravenpaw added, "And we will stand as the Clan of Ravens should!" The cats rose into an uproar that sent all of the hidden mice in the barn skittering around. "And I also want to announce something on a lighter note." Everyone's ears perked. "I have chosen to start Min's apprenticeship." Everyone started to meow in approval.

Min looked up at the elderly leader. He had never expected to be accepted into the Clan of Ravens!

"Step forward." Ravenpaw commanded.

"Go up! Go up!" all of the clan shouted.

The kit hopped and scrambled up the mass of hay until he stood before Ravenpaw and Ravenwind. "Bow thy head to commemorate thy loyalty to thy clan and its kin." Ravenpaw said. The kit did as he was told. "I now give thee thy second name, thy name of apprenticeship. If thou declineth now, thou hast thy choice to doeth so. Dost thou decline?" the elder asked.

Min answered, "I do not decline."

Ravenpaw nodded. "Then thou hast entered apprenticeship. Thy name shalt end with thy prefix of 'flight', symbolizing thy steady rise to thy warrior status. I now dub thee: Flightstorm, apprentice of thy mentor Ravenwind, and member of thy Clan of Ravens!"

Everyone cheered and thumped their paws and tails. "Flightstorm! Flightstorm!" they chanted.

From atop the hay wall, Flightstorm smiled down on the Clan of Ravens, and then at Ravenwind. He dipped his head. "Hello, mentor." He squeaked.

Ravenwind dipped his head and smiled. "Hello, apprentice."

"That was really formal. Ravenpaw sounded funny. How come he spoke differently?" Flightstorm asked.

Ravenwind looked at his new apprentice. "That is an ancient version of our language. It was used as an every day language a very, _very_ long time ago. You know, when Twolegs were even _more_ primitive then they are now," Flightstorm giggled, "When they had huge domains made entirely of stones."

Flightstorm nodded. "Oh. Wow, it does sound very special."

The two had been stalking through the vast wheat field. "Okay, Shorty, we're out here to learn how to stalk prey. This place is good for practice. Now let's begin." The mentor became silent as the air. He intensely listened for the sound of prey. When he picked up the sound of a field mouse, he flicked his ears in its direction. Flightstorm nodded. Ravenwind had told him earlier that it was to tell others which direction the prey was located. Then the black cat slowly advanced and crouched low to the ground. He slithered silently through the wheat, with Flightstorm trailing behind. The kit picked up a rustling sound up ahead. Then Ravenwind stopped. He fixed his gaze on a plump brown mouse eating a small piece of wheat. He waited silently. Then he raised his haunches, and pounced suddenly on the prey. The mouse squeaked in surprise, but Ravenwind quickly finished it off. "That is how you stalk a mouse or other small ground-prey." The mentor declared.

Flightstorm nodded and grinned. He had watched the whole process. "Now it's your turn, Shorty."

The apprentice looked at his paws uncertainly, and then at Ravenwind's amber eyes. "Okay, let's do it!"

The mentor smiled. "And then, we'll take them back to the barn for the clan. Here, I'll show how to stash fresh-kill until you head back." Then the cat scratched a small ditch in the ground. He dropped the field mouse in and kicked dirt back over it. "Just remember where you put it, okay?"

"Yes, Ravenwind." Flightstorm squeaked.

The apprentice listened intently for prey. After a few minutes, he finally picked up the sound of another mouse's scrabbling feet. He flicked his ears in its direction. Ravenwind nodded, and followed the kit. He watched his every movement, checking the quality of his skills. Flightstorm moved fluidly through the wheat, and crouched low to the ground. His big eyes watched for the mouse. Almost immediately, he had found it, reaching for a hole in the ground. Flightstorm saw that there was no time for stealth. He pounced on the unexpecting field mouse. It didn't even get a chance to squeak because Flightstorm swiftly finished it off in one fluid movement melded with his pounce.

Ravenwind trotted up. "Great job, Shorty! That was the best I've ever seen a young apprentice do!"

Flightstorm beamed with the mouse in his jaws. "Fanksh, Rvenvin!" he said through the prey.

The mentor laughed. "Come on; let's hunt some more before heading back to the barn."

Flightstorm nodded. "Okay."

The pair nabbed some more fresh-kill and retrieved Ravenwind's catch and headed back to the barn. They added it to a pile in the center of the giant Twoleg building, and had lunch with the rest of the Clan of Ravens. They met up with Tornraven. She wove her head back and forth for a second. Flightstorm thought it very odd. "Hi Flightstorm. Hey Ravenwind." She said quietly.

Flightstorm dipped his head. "Hi Tornraven."

They ate casually and had conversations that suddenly veered to different subjects. Something seemed odd about Tornraven, though. "So, Shorty," Flightstorm gazed at her. She sounded so much like Tweela, it almost hurt. "What do you think of it here?"

The kit stopped eating for a moment. "I really like it, but it would be nice if Tweela was here, too."

Tornraven's head drooped subtly. "Yes, it would be nice if she was here. I wonder if you would have ever come if it weren't for the Trio of Tears…" Her head wove back and forth for a second. "I swear, if I come face to face with Comet, she won't live to walk away from it." She added darkly.

Ravenwind touched a paw to Tornraven's "Now, now, that time will come. You're scaring Flightstorm." He whispered.

Tornraven looked into the tom's eyes, and then tore them away. She got up from where she was sitting. "See you at twilight." she murmured, and then walked away.

When Tornraven was out of earshot, Flightstorm asked, "Why does Tornraven weave her head back and forth? It's kind of weird."

Ravenwind cuffed the kit on the ear. "It's not weird! It's just how she gets a full view of things. You see, she is completely blind in her one eye – the one that is pale. Weaving her head like that also confuses enemies in battle. They don't know what the heck she's doing."

Flightstorm nodded. "Oh, okay. Thanks, Ravenwind. I understand her more, now."

The black cat nodded curtly. "I'm glad you do."

At twilight, the clan gathered again to watch Tweela's star for a bit. It was customary to watch a dead warrior's star for three nights after death. It was like a vigil, except cats were free to talk about good times and deeds of the warrior they took vigil for.


	2. Chapter 2  Capture!

3

Flightstorm yawned as he settled down in a pile of hay as the sun started to rise. "G'night, Ravenwind." He murmured wearily.

"G'night, Shorty." Came a soft reply.

High up in the barn's rafters, a brown cat crouched in the shadows. His half-tail shifted to the left. His eyes narrowed as he watched the tiny calico within a see of black. He recited the commands in his head. _Remember Warret: Snatch that kitten and bring him back to camp. Then we can finish him off and be rid of the bright future foretold by that pest Tweela. None of those Raven Rats can know that he is snatched. Got it?_ "Got it." He murmured. The half blind cat perked her ears for a moment. Warret froze and stopped breathing. As soon as her head settled back down again, his muscles relaxed.

Warret slyly slunk down the piles of hay that were stacked up the walls. He was extremely careful to not make any alarming noises. He silently landed on the floorboards and crept toward the bundle of fur.

Flightstorm's side rose and fell gently as he raced through a pleasant dream. He was chasing not one, but hundreds of mice through the wheat fields. He could somehow kill them all with one sweep of his paw and taste them all at once. "Mmmm..." he murmured contentedly.

Warret snickered as he reached the kit's side. He ever so carefully lifted him by the scruff, ever so slowly and carefully lifting him up. Flightstorm's forepaw twitched and Warret froze, making sure he was still asleep. When that was confirmed, and Flightstorm was high enough to be carried, he bolted out of the barn.

Flightstorm woke up with a jolt. At first he was utterly confused, because he saw the inside of the barn racing by. Then he realized he was being carried away! "Help! Help!" He squeaked, thrashing about.

Warret growled fiercely. "Shut up, twerp!" He put on a burst of speed, sprinting out of the barn and toward the Thunderpath in the near distance.

Ravenwind jumped up. "Shorty!" He called. "Wake up, Flightstorm's been kidnapped!" When several of his clan mates jerked up from their sleep he sped off after the kidnapper. "Get back here with that apprentice!" He shrieked. To the warrior's surprise, Ravenpaw himself came up on his side. "A friend of Tweela's is a friend of mine. Let's go get him!"

Flightstorm tried to thrash out of Warret's jaws. "Let me go!"

Warret growled and spoke through the apprentice's fur. "Why? You need to go. We don't want any prophecy coming true, do we?"

Flightstorm became still and attentive then. "What prophecy?"

Warret scolded himself mentally. _Idiot! You've revealed too much. Now he knows that he is in a prophecy!_ He abruptly turned and made a wide circle to confuse the Clan of Ravens. He then did this a second time except in the opposite direction. _That should keep them off my tail._ He then reached the Thunderpath after an exhausting run through the fields and the rugged moors. He looked both ways and listened carefully for any approaching monsters. A glinting blue one rushed past with light pouring from it's eyes and formed eddies of wind that threatened to tug Warret from his feet. He grumbled as he was forced to breath the acrid air so that he didn't suffocate from holding Flightstorm in his jaws.

He dashed across the Thunderpath and immediately turned to a circle of knarled and closely grown pine trees. He pushed through an almost impenetrable wall of pine needles and dropped the bewildered apprentice down in the middle.

"Good, you nabbed him." Sounded a knarled voice. It was the leader of the Trio of Tears, face to face with Flightstorm – who was all alone this time. "Keep him closely guarded. We don't want him escaping." As he ordered this, he pressed his paws down on some of the pine needles that thickly blanketed the ground. They fell away and laid bare a gaping hole. "Push him in and keep him from getting out!" Bruntus shouted, and Comet immediately shoved the apprentice down into the hole.

He tumbled down a brief decline and then fell to a stop. There was a dead mouse already down there, and a trickle of water dropped to his face. Flightstorm mournfully stood up – finding that there wasn't much room to do so – and looked to the hole at the top of the incline.

Comet stepped up to it and looked down. "Betta 'ave a good time down 'ere, 'kay?" She drawled. A sneer crept along her face. "Make sure you don't die afore we kill ya t'morra!" Then she laughed, turned, and sat down. She blocked most of the light and made it frightfully dark in the hole.

Flightstorm sat down and started to cry, trying his hardest to do it silently. He didn't want to be in the miserable hole. He didn't want to be surrounded by the dreaded trio. He didn't want to be away from the Clan of Ravens. And most of all, he didn't want to be killed!


End file.
